


Syndrome

by EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid (kingkongkitty)



Series: 30 day challenge - Yogs [10]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkongkitty/pseuds/EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid





	

It started with the shaking and glowing, it always did. By now the blonde witch was accustomed to it, waking up almost as soon as it began. The screaming would start soon. She had maybe fifteen minutes before the flashbacks would get too vivid.

She pulled the covers of herself and Xephos, freeing his limbs up and stood back, sliding the diamond blade out from under the bed, hiding it in the wardrobe and pulled her phone out, phoning Honeydew.

The dwarf picked up quickly, voice groggy and accent thick. He knew what was up instantly, there were only so many reasons Lom would ring him in the middle of the night, hanging up with the promise of grabbing Lalna on his way over.

As she waited impatiently for the two of them get to her home, she watched Xeph’s luminescence grow, blue light flickering and growing with his distress, lighting the room up like an underwater disco.

They’d barely gotten to the house, letting themselves in with the key Lom left under the doormat for when this happened.

The two of them walked quietly up the stairs, making their way to the bedroom door just in time.

Xeph sat bolt upright, scrabbling under the bed for the sword and drawing in a deep, heaving breath when he couldn’t find it. His eyes rolled back into his scull as he screamed at the invisible adversaries. Lom held the door open for his two friends, letting the men sit on the bed as she kept out of sight, leaving silently to grab a glass of water.

The screaming went on for several, terrible, heart wrenching minutes until it stopped suddenly, Xeph’s eyes opening wide, blue light drenching the two men sat before him. Neither of them touched the lanky spaceman, keeping their distance as they waited for him to register their faces.

They could tell the second he did. His breathing slowed as he grabbed their shoulders, pulling them into a bone crushing hug, starting to sob as whatever terrors he’d had washed over him.

Thankfully, the solid, tangible proof that both Dew and Lalna were alive soothed him faster than usual, and the solid warmth of Lal holding him while Honeydew’s rough accent told poor jokes until finally they got a chuckle out of him.

Lom was concerned as she passed him the glass she’d fetched, knowing his throat would be raw from the yells. These episodes had been happening more and more frequently, and she could only hope that time would let him heal soon.


End file.
